Prior to the present invention, there has not existed in the technology of denture molding any suitable holder which would simplify the technique or render easier the task of steps involved in producing dentures. The adjustable holder of the present invention was devised by the present inventor as a part of his work professionally involved in this field of technology, to meet the long felt need experienced by himself and others. While a patentability search turned-up some variety of holders, even one of superficial similarity (Fell U.S.Pat. No. 783,031--directed to a pipe-supporting device), such devices were not of a nature that could be substituted for the present invention, and would not be for comparable utilities nor in the same or related technologies, apart from both being directed to a holding function. Accordingly, the invention as defined in the present patent application are distinctive of additional necessary element which characterize the technology of dental molding, insofar as the present adjustable holder and its use in that technology.